


[联文]一盆狗血

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: 与@Yuricc激情洒狗血
Kudos: 1





	[联文]一盆狗血

**Author's Note:**

> 与@Yuricc激情洒狗血

【一】

尼古拉以为自己做了一个很长很痛苦的梦，可当他醒来，看见守在床边的明尼哈诺夫悲恸的眼神，分明不是梦。这世上再没有米沙，只有因贪污而畏罪自尽的前部长。没有人会多管闲事，去怀疑那把割破喉咙的剃须刀是哪里来的，也没人去在意他分明已经有四五个月没有刮过胡子。

科里亚，你想想，谁最希望他消失？一向慈祥的老爷子面色阴沉，欲言又止。

一语惊醒梦中人。是啊，怎么会是送他进监狱的那些人，他们的目的，不过是顺着这个蠢人打击他聪明的伙伴们，最后，铲除他令人生妒的上司罢了。谁最希望他消失？当然是那些苦笑着说自己也是自身难保的，虚假地安慰着说一切都会好起来的，宣称会保护自己的同志的那些伙伴们啊。

我苦命的孩子。这个将他视如己出的老者忍不住掩面而泣，他轻声安抚着，再没有落下一滴泪来。倦了，他所有的眼泪，都在那四个月焦灼的等待中流干了。

尼古拉唯一后悔的是，应该再去见他一面的。谁能想到红场外的举杯痛饮，竟是永别呢。

他盯着电视，第一次觉得那人春风得意的笑如此叫人生厌。他带领的阵营打了一次漂亮的回击，代价是米沙的鲜血，但是似乎没有人在意。

我要回莫斯科。他对明尼哈诺夫说出这话时，连行装都收拾好了。

老爷子无奈摇头，除了多叮嘱几句，别无他法。是我错了，当年的科技展示会，就不该让你去的。

（二）

明尼哈诺夫从机场送走尼古拉后，车载广播刚好循环起那首《Березы》。

他想起前一天晚上尼古拉和他说的话。

是我错了，当年的科技展示会，就不该让你去的。

年轻人挤出一个安慰的笑容，摇了摇头，当时……当时前路一片光明，谁又能预测到这样的事情发生。

У дорог прислонившись по ветру стоят，

任凭风儿吹过，它们伫立在那道旁，

И листву так печально кидают.

树叶就这样在忧伤中飘然落下来。

风吹走了什么呢？

一个孩子内心的阳光。明尼哈诺夫想。

——

尼古拉看见白宫官网上的日程公告，今天那个人将例行召开内阁会议，他没有回他在莫斯科的住处，也没有直接去戈尔基，反而将车停下了一个庄园——他们自由派的领地，一个有事时经常一起开小会、无事时喝酒闲聊谈天说地的地方。

他跟门口的工作人员打了个招呼，确认了他们会将自己回来的消息告诉那个人，然后走进熟悉的地方。

曾经那些的属于他们的快乐的记忆纷至沓来。

他还是会想起那个已经离开的人。

他将头埋在手掌间，眼睛酸涩，却没有眼泪。

德米特里散了会后，就赶到了庄园，他推开门，那个他在几个月前还不由自主想起并提及的年轻人站了起来，往日里充满了骄傲自信的面庞此刻布满了疲惫。

笑着，还红着眼眶。

“我回来了，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”

一个离开莫斯科一年多的前部长确实是个尴尬的位置，尤其是内阁里一切都在正轨，他不可能去给诺斯科夫做副手，就算德米特里想，也不能大摇大摆地在政府办当副主任。

德米特里叹了口气。“我跟马克西姆·阿列克谢耶维奇谈一谈。”

副总理添个同领域的年轻副手总不会有人掐着不放。

“会不会不太方便。”

“马克西姆·阿列克谢耶维奇是信得过的人，”德米特里见年轻人满脸担忧，安抚似的拍了拍他的手，“那个位置，原本就是过几年，给你准备的。”

德米特里又嘱咐道，“别太辛苦了。”

尼古拉顺着他的话头应下，像往常一样为上司打开车门，隔着车玻璃与他挥手。

很多年后，他在两宫看见了一批又一批的年轻人，他乐意与他们工作和聊天，他们的理想像是壁炉中的一团火，在裹挟着冷风的凛冬里，虽然渺茫未知，却可以驱散那股不可抗的寒冷。

他总是想起和德米特里的那次谈话——那份关切是怎么也装不出来的，他相信，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇是真得对他好。

而现在，尼古拉看着被云层覆盖的天空，他眯起眼睛，似乎可以从云层的罅隙间看到天色一片湛蓝，这是他熟悉的、莫斯科的天空。

我回来了。

【三】

“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇想见你，好好表现，那什么，可别乱说话啊。”

成了。

尼古拉摆出自信的笑容，安抚他有些惶恐的上司。年轻人知道这是一场豪赌，但他必须一试，他在不分昼夜地辛勤工作一个月后意识到，时间不多了。剩下的五年转瞬即逝，德米特里的羽翼尚且丰满，他还有时间步步为营，年轻人却不能再等了。尼古拉有时候抬头看看莫斯科阴云密布的天，都觉得这表面平静下的暗流涌动很快就要浮出水面，现在放手一搏有何不可？更何况，他身后是一个天然的、坚强的后盾。一定要赢，他对自己说了无数次，这样才不枉当一回白眼狼。

尼古拉不是第一次进这间办公室，但是那人随意敞着西装外套坐在沙发上，笑着招呼他不必拘谨的样子，倒是前所未有。没啥好客气的，年轻人大摇大摆地坐在侧面的沙发上，是个促膝长谈的好位置。

弗拉基米尔有一瞬失神，好像恍惚间坐在那里的还是季玛，鼓着腮帮子，说话间便有蓝莓味的香甜。

“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇？”

老男人应声回神，暗自笑叹自己大概真是老了。

“我觉得局域网法案确实有存在的合理性和必要性，只是我们需要花心思想一想如何让它以一种更容易让人接受的方式出现在大众面前，否则只能是矛盾的愈加激化，得不偿失。”要是门外的马克西姆·阿列克谢耶维奇听到这话，大概会当场自闭吧，年轻人心内不无忐忑，但他选择回以对方坦荡的眼神。

是那个高呼为私有制举杯的年轻人回来了吗？

弗拉基米尔终于明白为何德米特里如此看重这个在他看来满脸写着稚嫩的孩子，他们曾经引以为傲又早已丢失的东西，这个年轻人都有，而莫斯科的六年的历练，似乎也将他身上一些不切实际的空想和不合时宜的棱角磨平。自信而无畏的少年气里，是难得的理智和沉稳。弗拉基尔觉得自己终于在这些让人绝望的阴鸷看到了一缕阳光，名为希望。

“不早了，一起吃个晚饭吧，边吃边聊。”

一纸调令摆在戈尔基九号的办公桌上，像窗外这场毫无征兆的雨，德米特里震惊之余甚至无暇去揣测其中深意。

“你既然喜欢这孩子就放在身边，一句话的事情，何必弯弯绕绕如此麻烦？”弗拉基米尔笑他太过谨慎。

“或许是想卖个人情给您吧，总也不是坏事嘛。”空降的政府办副主任倒也没有很尴尬，毕竟在九号关起门来，多半还是从前的老同事。

德米特里隐约觉得面前的孩子有哪里变了，却也说不上不好，看到年轻人傻笑的样子像刚中了彩票，无奈轻笑。总归是回到自己身边来了，能亲自护着，也放心一些。他这样想着，便觉得这一纸调令倒也不是什么坏事。

（四）

科里亚那孩子每天似乎都忙忙碌碌的，德米特里心想。

不过他觉得未必是坏事，很多事情迟早要让尼古拉上手，既然弗拉基米尔送了个顺水人情，尼古拉能力又强，他也正好将一些东西交给他——自由派好歹要有人接，总理也好，副总理也好，有些东西总不能一直占在自己手里。

他原本以为一切都在按部就班的进行中，直到另一道总统令打乱了他所有的部署。

康斯坦丁是他的老朋友了，从当年圣彼得堡国立大学校园他们就有着密切的合作，老同学看着他的神情，已经从初读时的疑惑变成了了悟。

“我很抱歉，科沙。”

“我不是那个意思。”因为突如其来的调令被迫移交权力的前政府办主任叹了一口气，“你要小心，谁也不知道……”

康斯坦丁止住了口，他不愿意再对自己的老朋友补上一刀。

德米特里对他未出口的话心领神会，他像是在问那些曾经与他同路的人，“是因为跟着年轻人未来广阔吗？”

可是那个年轻人的未来是谁给的呢？

他拿起靠近电脑的第三部电话，按下一个按键。

对面传来年轻人熟悉的声音，“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？”

“……科里亚。”他觉得胸口发闷，按住话筒深呼吸了几次才扯出一个笑容，“祝贺你高升，今晚一起吃个饭吧。”

一切都是按照主宾两位的爱好准备的，在最后一道饭后甜点上来之后，侍者转身离开，轻轻将门带上。

在一片安静中，德米特里开口道，“你是你们这一代最杰出的年轻人。”他的声音辨不出喜怒，“你明白我的意思吗？”

“明白。一直以来，您都对我很看重。”尼古拉放下手里的蛋糕，毫不避讳地直视德米特里，“但是米沙呢？他就活该死在监狱里么？”

年轻人咄咄逼人的质问将他打回了几年前的那段时间，那个时候米沙被捕，不知是出于什么目的，他牵扯攀咬出了阿尔卡季。

他也曾在无数个深夜问过自己，米沙呢？他就要成为自由派的牺牲品吗？

那时他们在庄园内不眠不休地讨论对策，最后不得不做出了那个决定——当然最终成功还是因为有人默许了他们。

德米特里到底没将这些事告诉眼前的年轻人，像是怀着最后一丝希冀一样，问道，“你还记得，是谁带你走上这条路的吗？”

德米特里目不转睛地看着年轻人的眼睛，想从里面找出一些懊悔，哪怕是些微的松动。

但尼古拉抬起眼，语气如常，“是鲁斯塔姆·努尔加利耶维奇。”

德米特里倒是料到这个答案，他不再掩饰他的失望，自嘲地摇了摇头，“狼崽子。”

尼古拉觉得德米特里嘴角的弧度有些刺眼，从前他的笑分明都是从容温和的，如今似乎充满了对自己的讽刺。

“我吃好了，”他将腿上的餐巾拿到桌面上，起身，“多谢您的款待。”

蓝莓蛋糕完整的摆在桌面上，连余温都散去了。

————

【五】

常年来被认为是总统头号心腹的国企高管，大量邮件、短信、文件被曝光，一片哗然。一向唯恐天下不乱的反对派像嗅到了血腥的鲨鱼，兴奋地疯狂撕咬，愤怒的民众举着标语走上街头，外媒居心叵测。虽然罪魁祸首已锒铛入狱，但流言蜚语却是甚嚣尘上，在权力即将更迭的敏感时刻，竟真的有点风雨飘摇的感觉。

尼古拉走在拘留所幽暗狭长的走廊里，前方的黑暗像要把人吞噬。他想，米沙在这里被迫离开时，该有多么绝望压抑。

所以，这次也必须有人死。

丑陋的恶人在看清来人后，眼中的希冀瞬间如燃尽的死灰。尼古拉总是以倒胃口为由，不愿直视那张脸，如今看此人这番狼狈，一种异样的快感冲破了内心压抑多年的阴霾，他笑着与对方握手，看到那人认清掌中之物后愈加颤抖的手，笑意更浓。“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇叫我来转达对您的生日祝福。”

“真羡慕你，前途无量的年轻人。别看先生平时严厉，但他是真的喜欢你。”他将那礼物不动声色地藏进衣袖，神色举止已恢复平静，“我恳请你，一定要将我的感激转达给他。还有，请他，保重身体。”

尼古拉很久没觉得如此畅快了，他想大声欢呼，想在这蓝天下放肆奔跑。最后却只是仰起头，对他身后的保镖笑叹，今天莫斯科的天真蓝啊。他慌忙躲进车里，修长的手指紧紧捂着口鼻，将眼泪决堤后的哀嚎压回心底。“去新奥加廖沃。”

————

维罗妮卡每每端着茶水点心进来时，总能看到德米特里站在窗边，不知是沉思还是观望着什么。“您每天都要在那里看上许久，是在等谁吗？”

“今天是巧克力曲奇和马卡龙，医官竟然没啰嗦。”他转过身，装作没有故意转移话题。

年轻姑娘黯淡了眼神，终究是没告诉他真相。

————

新奥加廖沃笼罩在怪异的氛围中，尼古拉走到老男人办公室前，正遇上焦头烂额的佩斯科夫，给他一个古怪的眼神。

扣门两声进办公室是老男人给尼古拉的特权，他轻车熟路地关上门，才蓦然感到恐惧。老男人的一巴掌掴下去，他踉跄着后退几步，站稳之后还是梗着脖子倔强道，“现在早就不是我们可以一手遮天的年头，为了您的全身而退，我必须这么做······伊戈尔·伊万诺维奇今天如此果断，就足以证明······”

尼古拉看到老男人一步步逼近，眼中是凌厉的杀意，再也无法壮着胆子强词夺理。他惶然后退，直到后背抵上坚硬的墙壁，甚至没有来得及躲。老男人掐着脖子的手青筋暴起，“全身而退？那些乱七八糟的东西是从哪里泄露的，真的以为我不知道吗？我们的天才副总理？”

米沙走的时候有这么痛苦吗？尼古拉徒然挣扎，恍惚中忆起这几年来无数个梦魇，忆起新奥加廖沃的夜晚，无尽的训斥、羞辱和贯穿的疼痛，都像现在这只苍老却足够有力的手，将他的命脉紧紧缠绕。

“另外，我想问一下我们能干的第一副总理先生，是谁给你的权力，可以越过总理主持政府例会？”

年轻人死里逃生，第一个想到的竟是，这么天差地别的两件事，竟然可以相提并论的吗？他像获得新生一样瘫倒在地猛烈喘气。到头来，依旧看不懂这些人。

“几年前我就知道，这里迟早是你的天下，这些年你在外面做的桩桩件件，我都睁只眼闭只眼罢了，但是季玛全身而退，是最后的底线。你要明白，把你扶上来有多容易，让你摔下去只会更容易。”

尼古拉夺门而出时，夜空阴沉沉着像是要变天，司机和保镖料定他会在这里过夜，早已离开休息。他像失了灵魂的幽灵，漫无目的地走在莫斯科郊外的公路上，任泪水肆意模糊视线。他打开通讯录，才发现苦心经营了数年的人脉，竟没有一个可以让他靠一靠的肩膀。多么可笑，他春风得意的这几年，背后是什么滋味？冷暖自知罢了。才没有想念那人的怀抱，虚伪的恶人。

————

年轻人兜兜转转，最终走到墓碑前，他白天差人送来的鲜花，已被秋夜的雨拍打得不成样子。本来想挑一个最好的天气笑着来看他，却没想到弄得如此狼狈，他勉强扯起一个笑容，“米沙，喜不喜欢我今天送你的大礼。”他喜欢这场雨，任凭雨水顺着脸颊流淌，他想如此便可以放心地笑着，长眠的人便分不清是雨水还是泪。

德米特里撑着伞过来时，便看到年轻人这幅模样。想起下午弗拉基米尔在电话那头的声音苍老而无奈，“季玛，你喜欢的这个孩子，也学会杀人诛心了”。他在雨中看了片刻，终究是没忍住，用手中的伞为那孩子遮起一片天地。

“这是你最后一次可以任性，也是最后一次被允许脆弱，不久之后，这天下都会是你的。从此，再无回头路。”

德米特里握起尼古拉的手，将伞柄交到他指尖，冷眼看着黑色长伞被年轻人愤恨着摔在泥泞中，终是叹了口气，再未看他一眼。

维罗妮卡打着伞一路寻过来，终于在夜雨中看到熟悉的身影，慌忙快步走过去。

“他就这么恨我吗？”

“您说什么？”她从未见过老师如此模样，在这寒风入人心的夜里，更不敢多问，只能由着那句含糊不清的呢喃随风飘散。

————

连日阴雨后的晴朗更让人觉得心情舒畅，连德米特里亦受到感染，跟手下的年轻人们多聊了几句。他闲了许久之后，更像个慈祥的长辈，很愿意与基层的孩子们交谈。

“那天晚上淋了雨回去有没有感冒？”

德米特里拿起电话，听到那头贱兮兮的声音，心下一动，警觉地环顾了四周，随即暗笑自己毫无用处的神经质。“说到底，你还是担心那孩子的，否则不会派人暗地跟着，更不会给我打电话。”

“那可是咱们露西亚未来的希望，他出了什么事，我们还怎么退休养老？”

“这么快，已经定下来了？”

“不然呢？诶先不说这个，我打电话是来问你，明天金秋农展，要不要去逛逛？反正你那里现在有狼崽子干活······”

德米特里放下听筒，任电话那头七十多岁的老头子喋喋不休。一切都要结束了，他想回圣彼得堡，在外环买一栋样式可爱的小别墅，院子里要种向日葵，扎一个秋千；他还要用蓝莓泡伏特加，等朋友们来时请他们品尝；他更想回列大，拿着当年那张寻人启事，对他们说，我回来了哦。

他打开房门，在此之前，他想把这里的每个角落、每张面孔再细细地看一遍。

（六）

德米特里越来越享受这样的时光，卸任似乎没什么不好的，他每天的悠闲自在，上午醒来写写自传，下午在花园里抱着猫晒太阳。

马克西姆来拜访他时，他正看着他青年论坛开幕式的新闻。

圣彼得堡和煦的阳光照耀着一个个年轻人脸上明媚的笑意。

“先生。”

德米特里点了点头，准备给他倒茶，马克西姆连忙拦住他，“哪能让您给我倒茶呢。”

德米特里倒是不介意这些，由着他扶自己坐下，还不忘开句玩笑，“你就这么来看我，也不怕被克宫那边惦记上。”

“有什么好怕的，我是您一手提拔上来的，来看看您不是情理之中吗。”马克西姆说道，有意识到自己的话有些不妥，“外面那些人，我都让他们走了，这么多年，科……尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇这点面子还是给我的。”

德米特里神色如常，只当作没有察觉到马克西姆刚才的顾虑，“白宫不用问，统俄还好吗？”

“都好。”马克西姆笑道，“现代、开放、活跃，是您期待的样子。”

“你一定是以为我老了，只能哄着。”德米特里笑着摇了摇头，“哪有那么容易，你们还得继续往前走。”

“各家不搞事之后，统俄内部都轻松很多，可以腾出手改一改了。”

——

总统官邸再一次迎来了熟悉的客人，事务局的大小官员们对总统总理隔三差五共进晚餐的操作已经见怪不怪了。

“听说你今天去找德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇了？”

马克西姆觉得对面人装作不在意的样子有些好笑，“需要我汇报一下聊了什么吗？”

尼古拉回答地毫不犹豫，“不用。”

“我问先生后不后悔。”马克西姆说道，毫不意外地看见尼古拉手上的餐叉一顿。

“哪有那么多时间留给我来后悔呢。”他回忆着说道。

尼古拉几乎可以想象德米特里说这话时的样子。

他后悔吗？他问自己，他也曾在无数个深夜里想起对自己提供庇护和提携的人，在很多次他快要坚持不住的时候，他都会想到戈尔基——在他刚刚从喀山来到莫斯科的时候，给了他温暖和安心的地方。他想那个人或许会斥责他几句大晚上横冲直撞像什么样子，但最终还是无奈的笑笑。

在接手了一部分强力派的势力后，他又一次翻开了对他来说十分熟悉的卷宗。或许是地位不同，心境也不同了，再看见那个让他耿耿于怀的案子，他最先想到的不再是米沙，而是这个入狱的人背后都有哪些人。

然后他问自己，有什么不能等的呢。

——

尼古拉再次见到德米特里时，是在一个阳光明媚的午后，像是十多年前在喀山的那天一样，只是那时他身边跟了许多人——不管是真心实意跟随的，还是走表面功夫的，总归都是许多人。

他似乎是在闭目养神，身上还躺着一只像镇纸一样一动不动的猫。

尼古拉远远地看着，眼睛有些酸，一时竟不知该如何开口。

德米特里像是察觉到有人，睁开眼睛侧过头见到尼古拉时，神色泰然，倒像是早就料到他会来一样。

“在那儿站着干嘛，怎么不过来坐。”

尼古拉沉默着走过去坐下。

德米特里笑着打趣他，“是觉得你手下的FSB没本事，什么也挖不到，所以亲自来打探吗？”

尼古拉低下头，离他远的时候尚且敢细细打量他的神色，如今两人近在咫尺，他却怎么也不敢抬头。

德米特里无奈的笑了笑，“行了，我逗你呢。”

他从容含笑恍若无事的样子，让尼古拉越发无地自容，他忽然眼眶一红，“先生……”

德米特里有些意外，到底还是不忍，向他张开双臂，年轻人像是远航迷茫的游船见到熟悉的港湾，重新扑到他的怀里。

“都多大人了，还哭鼻子呢。也不怕马克西姆笑话你。”

“他不敢。”他想破涕为笑地分辩一句，像以前先生笑话他时他顶嘴一样，但眼泪却越流越多，那些道歉的话像是被堵在喉咙里，最终只能哽咽着，反复的说着对不起。

“傻孩子。”德米特里拍了拍他的后背，“人事代谢是常有的事，哪有什么对错。”

“您……要回莫斯科吗，”他小心翼翼地问道，“其实……戈尔基，还留着您住时的样子。”

德米特里的手轻轻抚摸着年轻人的脸颊，仿佛那些自己追不上的时间和岁月化为具象，就在他的眼前。

他答非所问地笑道，“年轻真好，还有数不尽的明天。”

——完——


End file.
